brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ivyfern
Ivyfern is a sleek, lithe black she-cat with soft, yellow eyes. She is the daughter of Beeflight and Blackrose, and the sister of Goldenhawk. She is known for being a carbon copy of her mother, in both appearance and attitude. In The Books The Dark Hope She is born to her mother Blackrose, alongside her brother Goldenkit. Blackrose admits that their true father is Beeflight, and not Chestnutheart. Brookstar notes that Ivykit has signs that she's going to look a lot like her mother. She is seen wiggling against her brother, trying to get a warmer spot at their mother's belly. When Willowwind's kits are born, Goldenkit peers in to see them. Ivykit demands that she'll be the one to play with them first, before trotting out in front of her brother. He nips her tail-tip to stop her, to which she squeals and exclaims that he was being unfair. She demands that he let go, but he refuses. They are both carried away by their irritated mother in Blackrose, who exclaims that all they'll be doing is playing outside. She also adds that when Willowwind's kits are older, than they could both ''play with them. Ivykit and Goldenkit are noting as beginning to influence Willowwind's kits to get into trouble, causing Willowwind and Blackrose to have a hard time keeping all of them out of trouble. The Sun Path She is later seen darting out of the nursery, alongside her brother, with their mother yowling as she took chase. It's noted that they both have a certain glimmer in their eyes, making it look like they're more than ready to cause mischief. When Blackrose catches them, they both protest that they weren't going to do anything, but their irritated mother simply whisks them away back to the nursery. When thinking of who his next deputy will be, Brookstar notes that Goldenkit and Ivykit are almost six moons old and that Cinderfall could take one as an apprentice. He later tells Cinderfall to think about which one she'd like to mentor, to which she says she will. While Cinderfall takes her brother Goldenpaw as her apprentice, Ivypaw is given Poppyscent as her mentor. It is noted that even without Goldenpaw and Ivypaw around to be ringleaders of mischief, the nursery kits were still very troublesome. When Cinderfall tells Brookstar of Goldenpaw being ready to be named, Brookstar says that when he hears the same about Ivypaw he will hold the ceremony. Ivypaw is later seen with Poppyscent in Lichenfall's hunting party, accompanied by Paintedwing and Snowdrift. It is noted that Ivypaw is almost the same size as her mentor, with sleek and shiny black fur. She is named a warrior, alongside Goldenpaw and Duskpaw, and becomes Ivyfern. After the exchange during the ceremony, Ivyfern gives Brookstar a respectful nod and little smile. It's commented that she's not nearly as energetic or excited as her brother. A Dangerous Omen She is assigned to Owlfoot's sun-high border patrol, along with Poppyscent, Ravineclaw and Kindlestrike. Ivyfern is given Thistlepaw to mentor, with Brookstar noting that without a doubt, Ivyfern could keep the young apprentice in check. It's also noted that she's practically a carbon copy of her mother, with the same snarky attitude that Brookstar had come to know in Blackrose. When Cinderfall's kits go missing, she is assigned to Lichenfall's north border patrol, alongside Feathermist, Darkfall and Gingerlight (by request). Forest of Silence (Coming soon!) Family & Relations '''Grandmother:' Shadewhisker Grandfather: Ryder Mother: Blackrose Father: Beeflight Brother: Goldenhawk Education Mentor(s): Poppyscent Mentored: Thistletail